


Part of Your World

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Longing, M/M, mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris a merman cursed with markings that causes him to transform into a human, leaves on a voyage to discover why he was chosen. During his search he meets Anders, a mage who is trying to be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP as a mer-person who is yearning for Person B (who is human), and the ways they would try to win the attention and/or affection of Person B either from the water or in human form.
> 
> I have no excuse for this.

Cursed. 

That is what he was, what others saw him as. He had been taken and changed in ways that no other merperson could understand or tolerate. Even their most well known legend, the story of the mermaid who had made a deal with a witch after having fallen for a human, and had only ended up hurt, eventually jumping back into the ocean to become sea foam; did not capture the level of perversion that had been placed upon him

In truth he remembered very little of what had occurred. His sister said that he had disappeared for many months, before reappearing one day with the markings covering his flesh tanned flesh and the gleaming amongst the emerald scales of his fins. It wasn’t the markings themselves that were unnatural but what he could do because of them that was unnatural. 

When Fenris concentrated, drawing on the powers of the markings, he could change his fins into legs and turn himself into a human, with only his large eyes and ears still betraying his true heritage.

The first time that this had happened Fenris had nearly drowned, something no merperson had ever experienced. He had been arguing with Varania about something inconsequential, he didn’t even remember what it was about anymore. The markings had begun to glow brightly, it was agonizing, and then he could no longer breathe. It had lasted no more than a moment, his panic causing the glow from the markings to die out, causing him to change back. 

His sister Varania had been shocked and as terrified as he was. They had kept him home for days after then, trying to keep him safe and to keep anyone else from noticing. They would have kept him in the house forever if they could have, but Fenris was not someone who would be kept locked up. Being locked up did nothing for his temper and the changes began to occur frequently after that. After too many close calls he was finally allowed out with the promise of keeping himself calm. 

Of course it was only in the begging that anger was what triggered the changes, eventually with enough practice Fenris learned to control the markings, though the pain of using them never went away. He began to search for answers about the markings, who had done this to him, why, what exactly were they, and what was their real purpose? But his searches were always in vain for he had no information to go on and eventually he grew frustrated with finding nothing and gave up.

By this time of course everyone knew about his ‘condition,’ as his sister tended to call it, and he was shunned by everyone around him. Fenris had never really gotten along with others so it suited him fine, but he hated that Varania was also taunted and shunned, his sister didn’t deserve to be treated badly because of him. This lead him to get into many fights with other mermen, luckily he could now control his markings. 

-

“Oh Fenris, I wish you wouldn’t fight with anyone.” Varania sighed as she applied salve to the cuts on Fenris’ face. 

Fenris growled, flinching slightly at the sting. “If the would not mock you, I would have no need to try and tear their teeth out.” 

Varania simply rolled her eyes and finished with the salve. “You’ve been told more than once to just ignore them. Words can’t hurt me, I can ignore them. You’re the only one who can’t.”

“We should not have to simply ignore there words!” Wincing as his markings flashed, Fenris swam toward the window of their small home. “If you would let me beat them like they deserve they would keep their words to themselves.”

Sighing, his sister turned to the only other person in the room with them. “Thank you for bringing him home Merrill, if it wasn’t for you he’d get into even more trouble.” 

The little dark haired mermaid with mossy green coloured scales smiled brightly. “It’s really no problem.” Out of everyone in their home, Merrill was the only one who was not cruel to the family, as the apprentice to the Keeper, a mermaid with incredible magic; Merrill was also often seen as an outcast. She had a bubbly personality but somehow she and Fenris seemed to get along, something Varania was always thankful for. Though Merrill got Fenris in as much trouble as she kept him out of, it was just a different kind of trouble. Always curious Merrill tended to get into situations that sometimes ended with her getting scolded by the Keeper. 

“Let’s go Merrill.” Not wanting to have to listen to another lecture about keeping out of trouble, and not getting into fights, Fenris was already heading out.

Merrill waved goodbye to an exasperated Varania and followed after Fenris. “Where would you like to go today? Maybe to the grotto?” 

Shrugging Fenris began to swim that way; he really didn’t have any particular destination in mind, only that he did not wish to be at home listening to Varania. It was not alright, it would never be alright. Whoever had done this to him had ruined his life and the life of his family. If Fenris ever found out who it was he would be sure to pay them back with death. 

Fenris had never killed anyone before but he was willing to do anything for his family.


End file.
